


Не самый плохой день

by Dafna536



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna536/pseuds/Dafna536
Summary: У охотника за головами совсем иные методы получения информации, чем у полицейского.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

— Пингвин! — знакомый голос звенел непривычным энтузиазмом. — Ты-то мне и нужен!

Освальд обернулся, не веря собственным ушам. И правда — протискиваясь между столиков, к нему приближался детектив Гордон. Бывший детектив, поправил себя Освальд. Джим редко баловал его вниманием и старался без нужды не встречаться. Как бы Освальд ни желал большего, он давно смирился с неприглядной реальностью — для Джима, которого он искренне считал другом, их отношения всегда будут рабочими. А тут вдруг — «ты мне и нужен», ну надо же... Впрочем, Освальд заметил, что Джим слегка пошатывается, и взгляд у него — мутноватый, расфокусированный. Алкоголь вызвал внезапное желание пообщаться? 

— Здравствуй, Джим! — сдержанно улыбнулся Освальд, когда тот приблизился. — Зачем же я тебе понадобился?

Ответная улыбка Джима походила на оскал, приязни в ней было мало. Он пошарил рукой сначала в одном внутреннем кармане куртки, потом в другом и, выудив фотографию, ткнул её Освальду в лицо.

— Знаешь его?

Со снимка смотрел Лайон Декер по кличке «Яйцо». Конечно, Освальд знал этого человека — но сдавать свои контакты охотнику за головами? С чего бы? Поджав губы, он перевёл взгляд с фото на Джима и покачал головой.

— Нет, не знаком. Извини.

Внезапно Джим шагнул к нему, оказавшись бок о бок, и, обхватив рукой за плечи, резко притянул к себе — так, что они прижались друг к другу вплотную. От рывка Освальд запнулся о собственную хромую ногу, и теперь сохранял равновесие только благодаря неожиданным объятиям. Он попытался было немного отстраниться, но хватка у Джима была железная. Фотография вновь оказалась перед лицом Освальда, но теперь они смотрели на неё вместе.

— Посмотри повнимательней, Кобблпот. Опыт подсказывает мне, что ты врёшь.

Освальд вдыхал запах алкоголя и кожаной куртки и ясно чувствовал тепло тела, тесно прижатого к нему. Несмотря на заплетающиеся ноги и впившиеся в плечо пальцы, ощущение близости к Джиму будоражило. И будило мысли, совершенно неуместные в этой ситуации. Например, что неплохо было бы залезть руками под куртку и проверить, насколько Джим под ней горячий... Освальд напряжённо сглотнул. 

— Даже если бы и знал, зачем мне говорить об этом тебе?

— Я в курсе, что Декер на тебя работал. А теперь мне нужно его найти. Ты же поможешь? По старой дружбе?

Сегодняшний Джим не переставал удивлять. Теперь он внезапно вспомнил об их дружбе. То ли планеты этой ночью так удачно сошлись, то ли бармен подмешал Джиму что-то в стакан с виски. Как бы то ни было, сдавать Декера Освальд не планировал.

— Понятия не имею, где этот человек сейчас, — упрямо ответил он.

Джим раздражённо цыкнул. Хищный огонёк в его глазах сулил неприятности, и Освальд сжался, инстинктивно ожидая удара. Вместо этого его неожиданно развернули. А затем тёплая ладонь легла ему на загривок, и Джим притянул его голову к своей — так, что их лбы соприкоснулись. 

— Сдаётся мне, — вкрадчиво прошептал он, обдав Освальда запахом виски, — ты снова меня обманываешь.

Сердце у Освальда забилось, как бешеное, стук в ушах заглушил музыку и голоса в баре. Словно в этот момент во всём заведении остались только он и Джим. Освальд никогда не стоял так близко к нему, никогда не прикасался к нему вот так — кожа к коже, когда между их губами оставались лишь жалкие сантиметры. Это сводило с ума, гася все трезвые мысли в его голове. 

Джим пьян. Он не в себе! А Освальд не может сдать своего человека, это немыслимо.

— Поверь мне, Джим, я не знаю, я потерял с ним связь, — из последних сил прохрипел он, чувствуя, что вот-вот рискнёт преодолеть эти сантиметры, заработав фингал под глаз или сломанную челюсть. Джим молча жёг его взглядом ещё несколько секунд, показавшихся долгими и вязкими, как смола, а затем вдруг подался ещё ближе, задев колючим подбородком щёку.

— Освальд, — жаркое дыхание опалило шею, а мягкие губы слегка коснулись уха. Глубокий голос Джима звучал нежнее и интимнее, чем в самых сокровенных его снах. По спине Освальда пробежала дрожь, а разогнавшаяся по венам кровь прилила к паху. К запаху алкоголя добавились запахи одеколона, кожи и пота, смешиваясь в один — запах самого Джима. — Где Декер? 

— Сорок пятый док. В северной части города. Раньше там было их убежище, — выдохнул Освальд. Вот чёрт! Он всё же сделал это. Хватка на затылке ослабла, и Гордон тут же отстранился, довольно улыбаясь.

— Я знал, что мы сработаемся! — он по-приятельски хлопнул Освальда по плечу, засовывая снимок Декера обратно в карман. — Спасибо, Освальд. Ты очень мне помог. Бывай, старый друг.

И не спеша направился к выходу, насвистывая под нос какую-то мелодию. Покрасневший Освальд стоял посреди зала в полном ступоре. Вместо восторга и возбуждения Освальда накрыли разочарование, обида и злость. Это не Джим был пьян, а он сам. Пьян неуместными, ненужными чувствами к человеку, который только что его нагло использовал. И выкинул, как ребёнок — надоевшую игрушку. Интересно только, за какие деньги Джеймс сменил своё обычное пренебрежение на вкрадчивую ласку. 

Когда Освальд вышел из бара, Джим уже ловил такси. 

— И сколько же тебе пообещали за Декера? — ледяным тоном осведомился Освальд, подойдя ближе. 

Джим удивлённо обернулся. То ли выпил он меньше, чем почудилось Освальду, то ли свежий воздух его отрезвил — но сейчас Джим вовсе не выглядел пьяным.

— Да не так уж и много, — ответил он задумчиво. 

— И всё же? — обиды в голосе Освальд скрыть не смог.

Джим, уже взявшийся было за ручку дверцы подъехавшей машины, окинул его внимательным взглядом. Как Освальд ни пытался спрятать бушевавшие внутри эмоции, но боль и злость были слишком сильны, чтобы просто взять и нацепить маску равнодушного безразличия. В один шаг Джим оказался рядом.

— Не злись, — тихо, но серьёзно сказал он и, протянув руку, потрепал Освальда по затылку, а тёплые пальцы как бы случайно скользнули вдоль скулы. В глазах Джима на мгновение мелькнуло что-то странное... но прежде, чем Освальд смог понять, что именно, Джим отстранился и быстро сел в такси. Ошарашенный Освальд прикоснулся к щеке рукой. Машина уже давно уехала, а он всё стоял и никак не мог заставить себя хотя бы пошевелиться. Что ж, возможно, этот день не был так уж плох... а Декер заслужил свою участь, какой бы она ни была.


End file.
